In The Middle
by N. Halifax
Summary: Last Ch. is up! “Your one night stand works in the same building you're supposed to be a teacher in.” Olivia is stuck in the middle with her twisting undercover job. Can't summarize more because it will ruin the story. Please R
1. A health teacher?

Olivia sat in the bar and just sipped her beer as she sat at a table in the corner. All the other detectives went home but she was still there. She didn't really want to go home.

The waiter came over and placed the same kind of beer she was nursing in front of her "From the gentlemen at the bar"

Olivia looked over at the bar at who sent her a drink. No one was there. The bar was completely empty and the bartender was watching a football game that was on.

"Made you look"

She jumped to the voice and turned around in front of her. A man was sitting across her at the table. "You sent me the drink?"

"Yea. You seemed lonely over here" He smiled a little. He had a nice smile and stunning violet eyes that mixed in with a little brown. He had short brown hair that was spiky in the front. He put his hand out "Aiden"

She shook the strangers hand. "Olivia" Normally she didn't pick guys up at a bar but she just wanted some fun tonight. No strings attached. She didn't even want a boyfriend. Just a one-night stand would do.

"Olivia. That's a nice name." He nodded. "I never thought a girl like you would be drinking beer out of the bottle."

"A girl like me?" She smiled in a flirty way. "So you buy me a drink and now you know me Aiden?"

"No. You just seem the type to be nursing a pink Martini, not a Miller Lite. You seem like you had a hard day at work judging by your voluntarily isolation over here in the corner. Maybe you want alone time."

"I did. But you disturbed it." She took a sip of the cold beer she received moments ago.

"Yea I was never a fan of following rules." He leaned over the table a little "So what job is this that has you all worried about?"

Olivia thought for a second. She didn't want him to find out and then run off. That was the last thing she needed when she just wanted one night of just casual sex with this very handsome stranger. "I rather not say"

Aiden nodded a little "Ok. What are you like a contract killer or something?"

This caused a small laugh from the hard as nails detective. "No. It's legal."

"And to think I had my hopes up for a contract killer"

Olivia shrugged a little "If you want I could kill you"

Aiden got quiet for a few seconds and just stared at her. Olivia stared back. He burst out laughing at their small quiet moment. "So you drink beer, you have a job you don't want to discuss and you sit alone even if you are gorgeous."

Olivia could see he was thinking by his gorgeous eyes. She actually wanted to know what was on his mind at that point. Luckily for her this one said what he was thinking.

Aiden bit his lip and looked around to make sure no one was around them. He looked back at her "You like men…right?"

Olivia tried to hold her laughter at the bluntness of this guy. He was very honest and maybe a little too honest. "What if I said I didn't?"

Aiden shrugged a little and his cute smile disappeared. "I would be very embarrassed."

"Luckily for you I'm straight" She smirked and took a sip of her drink. "I just drink beer because I'm not a big fan of hard alcohol."

He nodded and blushed. "Sorry if that offended you"

"It's fine." She shook her head "Had to find out one way or another right?" He nodded. "So Aiden, are you a homosexual?"

Aiden started blushing extremely and let out a small laugh. He leaned over the table and placed a small kiss on her lips "You tell me"

Olivia blushed lightly. He was a very to the point kind of guy. She was starting to like that since she wanted those types just so she could sleep with. She didn't want a relationship right now in her life. "Straight. Defiantly straight"

He nodded a little and just watched her beautiful brown eyes size up his body. He didn't mind at all since he wasn't ashamed of his body at all. He worked out everyday.

Olivia met his eyes and he was just looking at her eyes and not her body. She figured he was enough of a gentleman for a one night stand "You want to get out of here?"

He nodded and put money on the table for her drinks. "Let's go" Both were after the same thing. Just sex with no strings attached.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia closed her eyes as this stranger moved against her body. He was fast but slow. He was rough but gentle. She never experienced this before. Complete release with someone she hardly knew.

Aiden met her lips and kissed her as they had sex in her apartment. All the lights were off and the only noise was coming from their lips and their naked bodies against each other's.

Olivia let out a small moan as his warm tongue gently massaged hers. She tried to think of what she knew about this man that was inside of her right now. Aiden. She didn't even know his last name. 35. One year younger then her.

He was extremely smart. She picked that up on her own by the things he did and said. Aiden, 35. That's all she knew and yet she was letting him touch her in places she hasn't let a man touch her in a long time.

Aiden collapsed down on her body and both breathed hard against each other's sweaty bodies. He rolled over and looked at the clock on her nightstand. 4:27. "Maybe I should let you get some sleep for the job that we can't discuss."

Olivia nodded. They finished round two. "Yea."

He sat up and finally caught his breath. "Olivia?"

"Yea?" She pulled the blanket over her chest and sat up on her elbows.

"What's your last name?"

"Benson." She answered. "You?"

"Hamilton" He answered and grabbed his boxer briefs from the floor. He pulled them on and then got off the bed. "Can I use your bathroom?"

Olivia smiled a little "Down the hall. Second door to the right"

"Thanks" He grabbed his jeans and shirt and went out of the room.

Olivia let out a deep breath. She was relived he wasn't pushing for more sex. She actually started round two. She got out of bed and wrapped the bed sheet around her body. She found a t-shirt and some panties and pulled them on. She got in bed and wrapped her blanket around her.

Aiden came back completely dressed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his shoes on. "Is this just a one night stand?"

Olivia bit her lip "Yea"

He nodded and gave her a kiss "It was nice meeting you Olivia Benson"

She smirked a little and kept wrapped up in her blanket. "It was nice meeting you too Aiden Hamilton"

He looked around "Did I get everything? I don't want to leave anything here and never get it back since I don't even have your number"

Olivia looked around her room "You get your wallet?"

"In my pocket"

"Watch?"

He touched his wrist "Negative"

Olivia chuckled a little at his way of answering her. "Look under the bed"

"You make all your men do this?" He got down on the ground and searched for his watch under the bed. He finally found it and put it on. He got up and sat down by her. "I should go"

"Yea" She nodded. "Bye"

"Bye" He gave her a kiss on the lips and got up. He left her room and then her apartment.

Olivia turned to the side and slowly drifted off to sleep. Catching two hours until she had to be up for work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia looked up at her captain "Why do I have to go undercover?"

"Because they need a female teacher. You are the only female detective I trust with this. If were going to catch these perps we need you in there."

Olivia nodded. "Teenage boy rapists. How hard can it be right?"

"You know this case Olivia" Cragen handed a file to her. "It's a gang of teenage boys that rape women. They jump them and one commits rape while the others watch guard or hit the victim. I need you to find out who is in this gang."

Olivia got up "What's my cover?"

"You are a health teacher. Rachel Andrews. Transferred from a New Jersey public school." He handed her an ID.

Olivia nodded. "When do I start?"

"First bell rings at eight. The principle is having a staff meeting cause Ms. Andrews is new to the team. Only he knows that you're a cop and he is not telling anyone. I suggest not telling the other teachers."

Olivia nodded looked at the ID. "Health teacher. Well this is going to be fun" She waved at her captain and left his office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat by the principles office around 7:30.

The door opened and an older man peeked out. "Ms. Andrews?"

Olivia nodded and got up. She went into the office and closed the door behind her.

The man looked at a piece of paper "Detective Benson right?"

"Yea" She nodded.

"Principle Madden" The man put his hand out.

Olivia shook his hand "Nice to meet you."

"If you need anything just let me know." He handed her a piece of paper.

Olivia looked over it and it was her schedule of classes.

"Staff meeting. Let's go" Madden went out and Olivia followed.

They went into a classroom that looked more like a lab. Olivia sat down as Madden talked.

"This is Ms. Rachel Andrews. She is from New Jersey. Our new Health teacher." Madden introduced.

Olivia slightly waved at the other teachers with a small smile.

The door opened suddenly. Olivia heard someone come in and then followed by a loud thump.

Madden shook his head "You ok?"

Olivia turned around to see what was going on. She spotted Aiden quickly get off the floor obviously tripping a few seconds before. She quickly looked back up front so he didn't see her.

"I'm cool" Aiden got off the floor. "I overslept. Sorry" He started to tuck in his dress shirt. "What did I miss?"

"Other then a comb?" One teacher chimed in with a smirk.

"Shut up" Aiden fixed his messy hair. "Anything important or no cause I need to use the bathroom before class starts"

Madden pointed at Olivia. Olivia bit her lip realizing Aiden was going to see her now. "Our new health teacher. Rachel Andrews"

Aiden looked over and spotted the reason he was so sleepy. "Rachel huh? Hi Rachel"

Olivia blushed and waved a little. "Hi"

Aiden sat down on a desk and kept watching Olivia wondering if that was even her name. He drank last night but not that much. He knew she told him her name was Olivia.

The meeting ended and all the teachers left before class started. Aiden kept sitting on the desk. Olivia kept sitting in her seat waiting for the whole room to clear.

Aiden watched as the last teacher left the room and closed the door behind them "Hi Rachel"

"Shut up" Olivia mumbled. "My name isn't Rachel" She got off the seat.

"Oh big trouble. Lying to the Board of Education like that." He got off the desk "You couldn't tell me you were a health teacher? Ok I guess that is kind of embarrassing"

"I'm not a teacher either" She looked at him. "You look like hell by the way"

He rolled his eyes and tucked his shirt in. "Well I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Excuse me. What do you mean you're not a teacher? You realize you shouldn't be telling me this right?"

Olivia bit her lip and moved closer to him "I have another job" She said quietly.

Aiden nodded "I wish I had another job. Being a chemistry teacher doesn't really spark great conversations"

Olivia started to laugh, "You are a science geek"

"I don't like that!" He crossed his arms on his chest "That's mean. You're a health teacher named Olivia or Rachel. I'm not sure anymore"

She smiled a little and looked at her watch "Class starts in five minutes." She looked at her schedule. "Where's room 217?"

"Right across from this room" He pointed to the door. "Looks like were neighbors. This is my classroom"

"What classes do you have off?" She asked as she kept looking at her schedule.

"First, fourth and sixth. You?"

"Second, fourth and sixth" She smiled with a shrug. "Want to do me a big favor?"

"I'm scared to ask"

"Come to my first class. Just sit there and grade papers. I'm nervous" She pleaded.

"Fine. But you have to tell me what is going on ok?"

"Deal" She nodded and walked to the door. Aiden followed. He opened the door for her and followed her into her classroom. "What do I do?"

"You have a lesson plan?" He asked as he grabbed a chair and sat down by her desk.

"No"

"Book?"

"No" She shook her head.

Aiden opened a drawer and pulled a book out. "Basically put all this stupid crap into slang for the kids. Health is the easiest class to teach"

"Thanks" Olivia opened the book "Hey Aiden?"

"Yea?"

"Which stupid crap do I teach?"

Aiden shook his head and groaned "Christ woman, start from the beginning."

Olivia went to the front of the book "No!"

"What?"

"I don't want to teach the reproductive system" She whined and sat down by him.

Aiden let out a laugh. "Good luck. These kids are teens with crazy hormones. Say penis and they will giggle." The bell rang. "Vagina" Aiden quickly whispered with a smile.

Olivia shot him a look and looked through the book. Kids starting coming into the class being very noisy. Some sat down and some were still standing up talking to each other. Olivia looked at Aiden.

Aiden shrugged "Control your class"

Olivia got up nervously. "Ok calm down guys." Some kids settled down. A group of boys were still goofing around. "C'mon sit down and get quiet" She looked over at Aiden pleadingly.

Aiden whistled loudly. "Down"

The boys sat down quickly. "Sorry coach." One boy apologized.

Olivia nodded at Aiden gratefully. "I'm Ms. Andrews. I'm your new health teacher" They heard someone whistle from the back. Olivia quickly started blushing and some kids laughed.

Aiden smiled a little and kept watching her start to teach the class. He pushed the book her way to try and help her out with some terms.

Olivia took the book and blushed a little not really wanting to talk about this in front of kids. She looked at the book then Aiden.

Aiden kept watching her since he found her extremely sexy in jeans. He spotted her pleading him to help her or start her off since he could tell she was very nervous. "Sex" He said out loud. "Can be one of the best things in life or the worst."

Olivia nodded at him as a thank you. He nodded back. "I'm pretty sure all of you guys know how a baby is made right?" Olivia asked with a smile. The kids laughed and nodded. "Well I still have to teach you all of this even if all of you know it."

"Worksheets" Aiden quickly spoke up. He opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of papers. "Label the body parts in scientific terms please" Aiden warned "I see a word like Dick or pussy in there Ms. Andrews will fail you" He warned.

"What about boobs?" One boy asked with a smirk.

"No. The proper word is Breasts. You want a date Logan you learn what your date has on them." Aiden tossed the papers onto Logan's desk "Even if your date has a penis." The kids burst into laughter. "Pass the papers out."

Logan got up and started to pass the worksheets out.

Olivia sat down by Aiden "Thanks" She whispered.

He nodded a little. "I'm next door if they get out of control ok?" He whispered.

"Ok. Thanks."

He got up and left the class so he could get ready for his own class next period.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia let out a deep breath as the third period finished. She was half done just with her first day. She was already exhausted.

Aiden came into her room "Lunch?"

"Please" She got off her chair and followed him into the hallway.

He opened the door to his class. "I got McDonalds for us. Figured you would want to tell me in private what's going on."

Olivia nodded and followed him into his class. "It's a long story actually"

"Don't care" He tossed a bag to her and then sat down. "Start explaining. That was part of the deal."

Olivia sat down across him. "My name is actually Olivia Benson. I'm a cop"

Aiden slowly looked up at her. "Seriously?"

"Yea. I didn't tell you last night since I thought you would freak out and-"

"Not sleep with you?" He asked with a smile.

Olivia started blushing. "Shut up. I was in a bad place and I just…casual sex that was all."

He nodded and started to eat his food. "So you're a cop. What are you doing here?"

"Undercover"

"As Rachel Andrews?"

"Yea. I work for SVU"

He thought for a second "Sex crimes right?"

"Yea." She nodded. "Can we keep this between us please?"

"Of course" He nodded and stole one of her fries. "You're one night stand works in the same building your supposed to be a teacher in." He stated and let out a laugh.

"Shut up" She mumbled and started to eat her food.

A/N: Should I continue?


	2. Undercover Mystery

Aiden sat on his desk as he tried to teach his class.

"Jimmy what's the formula for this equation?" He asked the boy who wasn't really paying attention.

Before Jimmy could answer there was a knock on the door. Aiden looked over and spotted a man standing there. "Don't be too loud" He warned the class and went to the door. He opened it and looked at the man "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Rachael Andrews. I thought this was her room"

Aiden pointed to the door across his. "That one"

"Thanks"

Aiden looked at the man knock on Olivia's door. He was older then him. Dressed in a nice suit and holding a file in his hand. He figured it was another detective. He went back to his room and closed the door but kept an eye on the man through the window as he started to teach his class again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia looked up from her desk hearing a knock on her door. All the kids were taking a quiz and it was completely silent. She got up and went to the door. She smiled a little seeing her partner standing there.

She glanced at the kids and all were silent. She went out of the room and closed the door behind her. "What's up?"

"Thought I check out how your teaching career is going" Elliot answered with a smirk. "Give anyone detention yet?"

"Not yet" Olivia answered with a shrug. She spotted Aiden taking glances at her and Elliot. He quickly looked away when she saw him. "What's in the folder?"

"Some more info on our perps. They went out again and this time in Brooklyn" He answered as he handed the file to her. "Any leads so far?"

"Some. But it's hard to tell, all these boys these ages are perverted. Trust me I know, I'm the health teacher" She shook her head. "Any descriptions yet?"

"No. It's all in the file. I have to go" He rubbed her shoulder to comfort her a little and walked away.

Olivia looked over at Aiden's class and he was just looking at her. She held her arms out asking why he was looking. He shook his head and got back to his class.

Olivia rolled her eyes and went back to her own classroom. She sat down at her desk and opened the file to review the new things her partner found out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked into the teacher's lounge at 4th period and spotted Aiden watching TV and eating chips. "I thought we were going to have lunch together" She sat down by him.

He just shrugged. "Oops"

Olivia looked weirdly at him "Oops?"

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you I changed my mind just like you forgot to tell me you had a boyfriend" He ate his chips and kept watching the TV.

"What?" She asked confused. She realized he was thinking Elliot was her boyfriend "The guy that came during 3rd? That was my partner."

Aiden rubbed her shoulder like Elliot did a while ago "Not something partners do Rachel"

Olivia smiled a little at him. She looked around and it was only them in the teachers lounge. "We're just good friends. Why do you care anyway? It's not like we're dating."

Aiden just shrugged "Well if you were dating him and I slept with you the other night that would be cheating. I'm a lot of things but I'm not a cheater."

"Well I'm not a cheater. And _if _I was dating him I wouldn't need to sleep with you" She snapped. "Christ Aiden, you're such a jealous prick."

He grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her closer. He started to kiss her right away. He held one hand on her shirt so she wouldn't pull back and the other on the side of her face.

Olivia kissed back even if she was surprised by what he did. Her hand slowly went on his chest and the other held the back of his neck.

Aiden slowly broke the kiss and breathed hard against her lips. His grip slowly loosened on her shirt and he let go of her. "Notice I'm alive sometimes" he got up and left the teacher's lounge.

Olivia wiped her lip and took a deep breath. Well that was weird. She straightened out her shirt and just shook her head.

The door opened and a blonde woman came in. She was shorter then Olivia and had a cute small body figure. She had bright blue eyes and seemed younger then Olivia. She sat down by her on the couch. "Rachel Andrews right?"

Olivia looked over at her "Yea. New Health teacher."

"Erin Clifford." She put her hand out. "Literature teacher"

Olivia shook her hand "Nice to meet you"

"Was Aiden just in here?"

Olivia nodded. "Yea."

"What are you two dating or something?"

"No" Olivia quickly answered. "Why? You like him or something?"

Erin smiled a little. "Used to."

This got Olivia's attention. Aiden seemed like the type to have women fall for him instantly. He was funny, sweet, had beautiful violet eyes and an amazing body. Once you liked him that was it. "What do you mean?"

"We used to date" Erin answered with a shrug. "Broke up two days ago"

Olivia nodded. They slept together two days ago. That was probably the reason he wanted a one-night stand. "What happened?"

"Let's just say Aiden is sort of complicated" Erin smiled a little. "I could have sworn he was cheating but no evidence of that."

"Why do you think he was cheating?"

"Well he is really secretive about everything. The first time I went to his house was after a month of dating. Everything seemed kept away. I mean he is a nice guy just very secretive." Erin told her with nod. "I've seen you guys around always talking to each other so I just wanted to tell you before you got into something you couldn't handle."

Olivia just nodded. "Thanks."

Erin got up and went out of the room. Olivia took a deep breath and left the teachers lounge. She went straight to Aiden's room where he was grading papers "You son of a bitch" She closed the door behind her.

He looked up from his papers "Excuse me?"

"You used me," She whispered angrily as she walked over to him.

He got off his chair and looked confused. "It was just a kiss Olivia"

"No not that in the teacher's lounge" She shook her head. "When we slept together. You got out of a relationship and you just wanted some ass"

He crossed his arms on his chest. "What's so different then what you wanted? I didn't hear you complaining."

"Fuck you Aiden." She spat out angrily. "I didn't break up with someone and then just look for some ass."

"No you didn't. You just wanted ass. What the hell is your problem? It was a one-night stand. Last time I check those were just for sex. I think I remember correctly, you asked me if I wanted to get out of the bar, you invited me to your apartment and you were the one initiating round two."

The door opened and Erin came in. "Hey Aiden"

"Fuck you Erin" he pointed at her angrily. "Get out. You fucked up my life enough."

She smiled a little at him and closed the door behind her. "Maybe having Rachel here would help you be more honest"

Olivia froze hearing her undercover name. Aiden could blow her cover whenever he wanted if she pissed him off enough. Now she was pushing him too far.

Aiden just took a deep breath "Rachel and I are not dating. Just cause you're a jealous bitch doesn't mean you could tell someone everything about me."

"Everything? Aiden baby there's nothing to tell anyone about you. I dated you for six months and I don't know anything."

Olivia exchanged looks seeing that this relationship ended very bitterly. "Excuse me" She walked out not needing to be there for anymore of the fighting. She saw that Aiden had no intention of blowing her cover.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked into the squad room after hearing Cragen had to talk to her. She nodded a little at Fin and Munch who were doing paperwork. They nodded back and preceded working.

She knocked on her captain's door and opened it. "Captain you wanted to see me?"

"Yea. Sit down" Cragen pointed to the chair across him.

Olivia did what was told of her. "What's up?"

"How's the undercover going?"

"Good" She nodded. "Some leads. Nothing promising though"

He tossed a file toward her. "The feds have a different idea."

Olivia took the file and opened it. There were pictures of a bunch of boys there. Some she recognized from her own class and some she didn't. "What do you mean by the feds?"

"They have been on this case for about a year now. Turns out our little gang is popping out everywhere across the country. We just happened to catch the one in Manhattan."

"Captain I'm not turning this case over to them" She quickly objected.

He nodded. "I wasn't suggesting that. They were though."

"What now? I keep going with the case or what?"

"Well" he took a deep breath "It's not that easy. They have an agent undercover at that school already."

"Who is it?"

"They wont say." He shook his head. "Olivia the only way you could keep this case is if you find out who the agent is and make sure he or she doesn't get close to your own information. They don't know when we put you undercover so I'm pretty sure they don't know it's you. You didn't tell anyone you're a cop right?"

She bit her lip. She had to tell Aiden. She didn't have a choice he was too involved in her personal life. He knew where she lived and he knew her real first and last name. He would have figured it out eventually "No" She lied. Aiden seemed like a good friend. She didn't have to worry her captain with nonsense.

"Sure?"

"Positive" She nodded. "What if I find the agent?"

"Find out their information." He answered. "They gave us that file so you could figure something out and back off. Olivia I know you wont back off from this so keep your eyes open."

She nodded. "That's all?"

"Yea." He nodded back. "Good luck."

"Thanks" She got up and left the office. She waved at Elliot who was at his desk and then went out of the squad room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Olivia came into the gym of the school. Aiden was the soccer coach and they had practice. She sat down at the bleachers waiting for soccer to end.

Aiden blew his whistle. "That's it for today"

The boys got their stuff and left the gym.

Aiden sat down by her on the bleachers and played with a soccer ball "Came to kick a few balls?"

Olivia smiled a little and shook her head. "No."

"Good" He looked over at her. "What's up?"

She shrugged a little. She needed to talk to someone but no one knew all the information. Even Elliot didn't know everything since they saw each other hardly because both were busy with work. Aiden seemed to be the only one in the building to be able to talk to. "Wondering if you would listen while I talked."

"Sure. I am the chemistry teacher after all." He smirked a little "What's on your mind?"

"Work stuff" She answered looking out onto the court of the gym.

"What? Grading papers is getting to you?"

She smiled "Other work stuff"

"Cop things?" He asked looking at her as she kept looking at the court.

"Yea."

"Why?"

"It got a little more complicated then it was," She answered with a shrug.

"Olivia I'm not a cop, saying complicated doesn't mean shit to me"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Sorry. It's just weird." She shrugged. "How long have you been in this school?"

"Two years." He answered. "Olivia what's going on at work?"

"Do you know anybody who was here just for one year?" She asked. She was intending

to find this agent with the only help she had.

"A couple of teachers. Erin was here for one year, the geometry teacher and the music teacher"

Olivia looked over at him. Erin was a little too close for her comfort. She seemed to be into everyone's business. Something a cop or fed would do. "Erin was here for only one year?"

"Yea" He nodded. "Why?"

"What do you know about her background?"

Aiden smiled a little "She's really good in bed." Olivia shot him a mean look. "What do you mean her background? What is she a suspect in some crazy government plot?"

"Aiden I'm serious." Olivia whined. "C'mon"

"Ok, I'm sorry" He shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"She teaches literature right?" Aiden nodded. "Does she hang out with anybody outside of work that might be suspicious?"

"Does her family count?" He asked with a small shrug. "I don't trust them"

"No not her family." Olivia shook her head. "Some friends maybe"

"Most of her friends are family or work in this school." He answered. "Why don't you just run her name in like a computer? I've seen them do that on movies. Couple of clicks and you get information about anyone."

Olivia nodded slightly "I'm going to go" She got up.

"Hey, want to get some dinner tonight?"

"What like a date?" She asked with a smile.

"No not a date" he got up also "I mean if we happen to have sex after then so be it. Just plain old dinner with two co-workers. My treat."

"Fine. Pick me up at eight tonight" She smiled a little.

"Done" He nodded "I'm going to go shower so I smell nice for you tonight" he winked at her playfully and went off the bleachers. He grabbed his bag and went out of the gym.

Olivia went out also and headed to the 1-6th precinct.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat at her desk on her computer trying to search anyone that might be a fed in the school. She searched the music teacher and the geometry teacher. She knew they probably changed the whole profile in the DMV when they put an undercover in but she was still hoping for something.

She finally searched Erin Clifford. Her picture appeared and her information. She printed everything out and sat there silently for a few seconds. She looked at her watch. 6:38

She searched Aiden Hamilton even if she didn't suspect him at all. His picture came out and his information. She smiled at what his whole name was. Aiden Elijah Landon Hamilton. Violet/Brown eyes. 187 pounds.

She blinked looking at his marital status. Divorced.

She quickly closed it not wanting to know things that he didn't tell her on his own. He was a good friend that she didn't need to know about private matters in his life until he let her in. She was willing to respect his privacy.

She got up and got her jacket to get ready for dinner with him. She got the papers she printed out and went out of the squad room.

A/N: The whole story is written already. I'm starting on the sequel now. Let's hope you guys don't get lazy and not review because all those chapters will go to waste ; ) Love ya!


	3. Snooping around is my job

A/N: Well you guys wanted the next chapter up ASAP so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Olivia took a sip of her wine as they sat across each other. "How come you're only drinking water?"

"I don't drink alcohol and I don't like soda," He answered.

Olivia nodded. "I thought a guy like you would drink beer not water"

He smiled up at her "A guy like me?" He mocked, "Just cause you got in my pants doesn't mean you know me Olivia."

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes. "Fair enough"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden held her as she slept in his arms. He slowly uncovered himself with the blanket and pulled his boxers on. He glanced at Olivia and she was still sleeping. It was already two in the morning and they were in her apartment.

Aiden went to her living room and looked at some pictures she had on her shelves. It was Olivia with some woman. He guessed it was her mother because she was older then Olivia. He spotted some pictures with her and a group of people. Guessing it was other detectives because some had badges on.

He heard her shift a little in bed. He looked at the bedroom door and she was still sleeping. He spotted a folder by her computer. He glanced behind his shoulder to make sure Olivia was still sleeping. She was.

He took the folder quietly and opened it. There were notes for her case she was undercover for. He looked through the papers and her leads. He put it down and went back to the room for his camera phone.

Olivia shifted feeling no one by her. She opened her eyes and spotted Aiden by his jeans "Ditching me?"

Aiden looked over at her "No. I thought I heard my phone" He pulled the phone out of his jeans to show her "False alarm though"

Olivia smirked at him "What? A chemistry teacher has an emergency? What could happen? An equation didn't come out as it was supposed to so they had to call you in the middle of the night?"

He smiled and got in bed with her. "You are so mean"

"I am a cop aren't I?"

"That you are" He wrapped his arm around her and met his lips with hers.

Olivia placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer as they kissed.

He moved on top of her and started to kiss her neck gently. Olivia tilted her head back to give him more access. She let out a small moan escape her lips as she felt him start to kiss her breasts.

"Aiden" She whispered softly. "Stop"

He stopped and looked up at her "What's wrong?"

"Condoms" She answered.

He nodded and got off of her. He got his jeans and was about to pull out his wallet and stopped "I think my wallet fell out on your couch when we fooled around. I'll be right back ok?" She nodded. Aiden went out of her room with his jeans in his hand.

He quickly pulled out his phone and opened the file by her computer. He took quick pictures of her leads and her information. He put the phone back and got the condoms out of his jeans and pulled it on under his boxers.

He went back to the room "Ok I'll set"

Olivia nodded and lifted her bed sheet up. "Join me"

"Gladly" He got under the bed sheet and lay down on top of her. "We got Chemistry"

Olivia shook her head "Nope. We got lunch together," She teased.

"Smartass" He flipped so she was on top.

Olivia let out a scream feeling his hand snake to her middle. She instantly silenced it with a grin. She burst out laughing and flipped again as they started to fool around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Olivia walked into the squad room just to check up on everything. She instantly got looks from everyone "What?"

"Dad is mad. Your fault" Fin answered simply as he did his paperwork.

Olivia raised her eyebrow and then walked over to her Captain's office. She knocked softly.

"Who is it?"

Olivia could tell her captain was extremely angry "Benson."

"Get in here"

She opened the door and came in cautiously "Everything ok?" She closed the door behind her.

Cragen got off his chair and held up a file "Have you been sharing your information with the feds?"

Olivia quickly shook her head "Of course not"

"Well want to explain how they have the same notes you have? They suddenly have the same leads we do and those perps weren't even on their radar two days ago!"

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but didn't know what. "Um…I don't know"

"Who has seen your file?" Cragen asked.

"No one. Not even Elliot. I didn't show it to anyone-" She stopped mid sentence and bit her lip. She nodded softly realizing Aiden was the only person to even get close to her file at home. "I'll take care of this."

Cragen nodded "Fix this Olivia. I don't like it when you are the leak in this office"

"Captain I didn't do it on purpose it-"

"Go" He cut in. "Enough"

Olivia nodded and went out of the office. She ignored the looks she got and went through the doors. She spotted Elliot coming toward her.

"What happened?" Elliot asked obviously seeing his fuming partner.

"Don't ask," Olivia walked past him angrily "For gods sake don't ask" She shook her head and went on the elevator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden got off his couch hearing a knock on his door. It was Saturday and both had the day off. He opened the door and to his surprised Olivia was there "Hey"

She smiled a little at him "Hey"

"What's up?"

She gave him a kiss "I was bored at home. Can I come in?"

He nodded and moved out the way "Sure"

She came into the apartment and tossed her jacket on his couch purposefully since her cell was in it. "Want to give me a tour?"

"Um…yea" He nodded "How did you know where I live?"

"I'm a cop" She smiled and took his hand. "Snooping around is what I do."

"Right" He nodded with a smirk "Well this is the living room"

"Interesting." Olivia nodded and pulled him down the hall knowing his bedroom was there. "What's here?"

"Bathroom" He pointed to one door "Closet" He led her to another door "My bedroom"

"Really?" Olivia nodded and opened the door "Nice room. Nice bed also"

He smirked and walked in "Want to come in?'

Olivia walked into the room and sat down on the bed "Join me"

He lay down by her "You are acting weird"

"I woke up on the good side of bed" She turned to look at him. "Want to…make me in a better mood?"

"I would love to" He turned to look at her. He leaned in to kiss her but she placed her finger on his lips.

"I'll be right back. Bathroom." She got off the bed "Stay here ok?"

He nodded and put his hands behind his neck "As you wish"

Olivia winked at him and went out the room. She quickly went to the living room and got her cell phone. She looked at the door and then looked under the couch cushions to find his files. Nothing. She quietly opened a drawer and found files. She looked through them and saw it was her case and her notes. She took the files and went to the bathroom.

She opened them and started to take pictures of all his notes and his leads. She took pictures with her phone of even the Top Secret information. There was a knock on the door.

"You ok Liv?"

She looked at the door "Fine. Give me a second" She bit her lip knowing she might get caught when she came out of the bathroom with a stack of folders. She took the rest of the pictures really quickly. "Aiden?" She called out to see if he was around.

"Yea?"

"Fuck" She whispered to herself. She looked around not sure how to get out of this. "Never mind, I found the hand towel" She put all the files in the back of her jeans and covered it with her shirt. She opened the door and he was standing there. "Waiting on me?"

"Yea. Thought you got lost or something" He tried to wrap his arms around her but she instantly grabbed his hands in hers before he touched her back where the files were.

She pushed him against the wall and pinned his arms on the wall "I got a fun idea"

He nodded "What?"

"You go to the bedroom and I will get something…you can lick off me" She smiled seductively. "Deal?"

He quickly nodded "Oh yea"

She walked backwards and kept her eye on him "This is the time you go and get naked in the bedroom sweetie"

He smirked and went to the bedroom.

Olivia quickly took the files out of her jeans and put them back in the drawer. She opened his laptop on the coffee table seeing it was on. She glanced down the hall "Naked yet?"

She heard him laugh a little. He had a very cute laugh. "Of course. Want the boxers off also or what?"

"Yea" Olivia called back as she opened a file and saw all his information and whom he searched. She spotted her name in there. She shook her head and sent the whole file to her email. She closed the laptop and went to the bedroom.

He was completely naked on the bed. She smiled and walked over. She put her hand out "Get up" He did so. She playfully swung his hand back and forth. Purposefully pulling him closer to the door of his balcony.

Suddenly she opened the door and pulled her handcuffs out. She slammed it on his wrist and cuffed him to the railing.

"Olivia this isn't funny" He quickly shook his head standing completely naked on the balcony. "Uncuff me right now"

Olivia smirked and went to his jeans. She pulled his cell phone out and looked through the pictures "You know I trusted you?"

"Olivia please uncuff me?"

She found the picture of her notes. "Next time you snoop around my house and take confidential information you should delete the evidence" She held it up for him to see.

He took a deep breath "C'mon this isn't right. It's cold and I'm naked"

Olivia started laughing "Are you sure it's the cold making your dick look so small?"

He smiled a little "Very funny. And yes it is. You weren't complaining last night."

"Screw you" her smile went away. "Are you a fed?"

"No" He answered.

"A cop?"

"No"

"What are you?"

"Naked" he answered with a smirk.

"Ok" Olivia nodded and went to kitchen. She got two bottles of water from the fridge and came back "Aiden…or whatever your name is. I can be very mean."

"You think?" He asked loudly "I'm naked on my balcony for gods sake!"

Olivia nodded and opened the cold water. "One more time. Are you a fed?"

He said nothing and tugged on his cuffs.

She moved toward him with the bottle.

"No" He quickly shook his head "Please don't"

She poured the water over his body knowing that was making it worse because it was windy. She poured half on his penis which made him let out a scream. She moved away into the room.

He bit his lip and breathed hard "This is police brutality"

"Aww what are you going to say? You were about to have sex with a cop when suddenly you got a cold? No bruises, you got no evidence" She shrugged and took the other bottle.

"Olivia c'mon!" he yelled, "This is just cruel!"

"Why were you taking pictures of my files?" She yelled back.

"I can't say!" He yelled, "I'll get fired!"

She pulled her own cell phone out "You are there already. I have pictures of all your files. You didn't think you were the only one with a camera phone huh? What did you tell your boss when you gave him the notes? Oh I screwed their undercover cop and got them while she slept. I hope you had a good laugh over me with your agents!"

He shook his head "No. This wasn't personal. This wasn't about you"

"Did you tell people how you got the files?"

He shook his head "I didn't tell them we slept together. I just said I got the files in school. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Oh so now you care about me?"

He bit his lip "Look…this was just business. It was just a job."

"So your job was to use me for sex and then get me in trouble with my boss?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Use you?" He asked loudly. "Call me a bastard and a jerk off but don't say I used you! If you didn't want it you could have said no!"

"And that would have stopped you?" She asked loudly. "I trusted you to keep everything I told you a secret and you just told your boss everything I told you!"

"I just told him about the case!" He yelled back "I had to! It was my job! I didn't tell him about personal stuff!"

"Fine" She nodded "Then don't tell him about me leaving you on your balcony naked" She tossed the water bottle to him "So you don't die from hydration"

"Olivia!" He yelled angrily "This isn't right and you know it!"

She shrugged "Yea well using our personal time to steal my files isn't right either but it didn't stop you"

She turned to leave.

"I'm sorry" he finally spoke up. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry"

She turned around to look at him. "Do you realize I even had a crush on you? You are a joke. No wonder you are divorced"

He quickly looked up at her "What?"

She realized she let it slip out. "Nothing"

"How do you know I'm divorced?"

"I looked you up." She answered "Just like you searched me on your computer"

He nodded "Can you please uncuff me now before someone calls the cops and says I'm exposing myself?"

She smirked a little "You deserve it."

"Fine. When they see my handcuffs I'll tell them a cop did this. You know I'm a good liar Olivia. I can pass anything off."

She thought about it for a second and shook her head "Tell them. I will tell them you tried to assault me."

"There's no bruises" He smirked "No evidence."

She shrugged "True but I'm very persuasive. I mean after all I got a Federal Agent naked and on the balcony. No one will believe good old Olivia would do something like that without being scared for her life" She smiled at him.

He took a deep breath "I'll give you the case"

"I don't want the case. This isn't about the damn case."

"Oh so this isn't because I stole the notes? Is it personal?"

"Yea" She nodded "I'm pissed cause you stole my notes."

"C'mon this is ridiculous! You are supposed to help people not torture them!"

"I am helping. I'm helping other women by keeping you on your balcony."

"Naked might I add. What you enjoy looking at me naked? Look all you want."

"There's nothing to really look at" She smirked teasingly.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?" He asked and tugged on the cuffs again.

"Until I get bored," She answered, "So far I'm having a blast"

"I have to pee" he shrugged "C'mon"

"You liar"

"I swear to god." He pleaded, "I'm not peeing on my balcony. Please let me use the bathroom?"

Olivia bit her lip. "Why should I trust you?"

"I'll give you more notes on the case. I promise"

"Promise? Right that persuaded me"

"Please?" He asked. "You can even keep the cuffs on me"

Olivia took a deep breath. She was starting to feel bad knowing he was cold. She went over and uncuffed one hand. She brought the handcuffs through the railing and put the handcuff on him again. She pulled him by the handcuffs into the room.

"Much better" He let out a deep breath being warmer.

"Let's go" She pushed him to the bathroom. She lifted the seat up for him.

"Um…Olivia…I sort of need to aim. I mean if you want to aim for me then I'm all for it" He smiled.

Olivia smirked and uncuffed his hands.

"Hey look I'm bigger again. I told you it was the cold" He let out a laugh.

Olivia grabbed his penis and tugged.

He let out a scream and jumped "C'mon!"

"I suggest being nice to me and have some manners"

"Manners? This is coming from the Warden of the balcony?" He rolled his eyes. "Stop looking. I can't go when someone is looking."

"You are such a pussy" She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. "Hurry up"

"You can't rush these things. I thought we all had that problem but apparently its only men."

"No it's only assholes like you."

"What? You watched all your boyfriends take a piss? I would hate to ask what you find attractive"

"You are not my boyfriend" She snapped "If you don't pee in the next 5 seconds I'm dragging your ass back to the balcony."

"Well thank god I'm not your boyfriend. I would be scared too be."

"I know. No one would put up with me anyway."

He looked over at her feeling bad "I didn't mean it like that"

"I don't care what you meant it by. Hurry up"

"I'm done," He answered.

She turned around "Well that was quiet"

"I didn't use the bathroom" He shrugged. "You are not getting me on that balcony again."

Olivia smirked "I guessed you were going to do that. I just wanted to see if you would keep your word. Of course you didn't. Didn't surprise me"

He rolled his eyes and walked past her. He went to his room and got dressed.

Olivia got her jacket and put it on "Bye whatever your name is"

He came out of the room with a file "Here. More notes on the case like I promised."

Olivia looked at him and then the file. She nodded and took it "No hard feelings?"

He smirked and rolled his eyes "Well after what you did to me a lot of things wont be hard for a while."

Olivia smiled a little "Yea well, it teaches you a lesson not to mess with female cops"

"It did" He nodded. "You NYPD cops are nuts"

She shrugged and walked to door but stopped "What's your real name?"

"Aiden Elijah Landon Macalister" He answered with a shrug. "I'm really white I know"

Olivia smiled and nodded "Yea. Bye Aiden" She waved a little and left his apartment.


	4. Rape doesn't make sense to me

Olivia came into the squad room with two coffee cups. She handed one to Elliot and then sat at her table.

"Thanks" he nodded and sharpened his pencil. "You done at the school?"

"Yea" She nodded and opened a file. " No more undercover. It's a relief"

Cragen's door opened "Benson."

Olivia exchanged looks with Elliot and then got up. She went over to her captain's office and went in. She spotted a man older then her sitting across her captain. "What's up?"

Cragen pointed to the man "This is Assistant Director Dawson from the FBI"

Olivia nodded and shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you."

Dawson nodded "You too detective. Your captain and I decided to split the case you went undercover for and my agent went undercover for."

Olivia slightly nodded and looked at her captain for an explanation.

Cragen quickly understood the look he got from the detective that was like his daughter "It is mandatory we get these perps so it's not a time for who gets the glory"

Olivia nodded "So what's next?"

Before either man could answer her there was a knock on the door of the office. Olivia turned around only to find Aiden come in. He was dressed in a suit, which was weird because Olivia never saw him in a suit before. His FBI badge was clipped to his belt and he was carrying a file. She didn't say anything and just turned around again.

Dawson got off his seat and went over to his agent. They exchanged a short and very quiet conversation.

Dawson looked over at Olivia "Can you excuse your captain and me for a minute please?"

Olivia nodded and turned to leave. Aiden opened the door for her. She rolled her eyes at him and walked out with Aiden following. Aiden sat at a desk by a computer seeing Olivia didn't even want to talk to him with everyone around.

A couple minutes later the Captain's office opened and Cragen motioned to Aiden and Olivia again. Both went in and ignored each other once again.

Dawson looked at both "Both of you will have to go undercover again"

"For what?" Olivia asked.

"The case maybe" Aiden rolled his eyes.

"You think?" Olivia snapped back.

Cragen and Dawson exchanged looks but figured it was just the regular hatred between a federal agent and a cop. "My agent and his team have figured out where this team of rapists will go next. We need two eyes to be at that place when they strike" Dawson informed them and looked at Aiden to finish rest of the plan.

"We already got an apartment that has a perfect visual of the alley that these boys favor. We need two people to surveillance the alley and catch them in the act." Aiden explained and pulled out a key "Detective" he handed it to Olivia.

Olivia took the key "Who is going to be in the apartment with me?"

Dawson looked at Aiden "Well since Macalister is the lead on this case, and you are the lead for the NYPD its you two"

Olivia looked over at Aiden who was trying to hide a smile seeing Olivia getting mad.

"Fine" Olivia nodded "When do we start?"

"Right now" Cragen answered "We want you to watch the alley at all times. Your undercover names are still as they were; only your marital status has changed. You two are married"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at her captain "What?"

"Well no one would suspect a married couple to be watching the alley. We found out one of the rapists lives in that building so we cant risk it." Dawson answered. "The apartment is already set up. You can go."

Aiden opened the door for her "After you detective"

Olivia shot him a mean look and then went out. She grabbed her jacket from her chair angrily and went out. Aiden said nothing and followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the apartment that was already set up by the feds. It wasn't too modern but not bad. It reminded Olivia somewhat of her apartment except for the surveillance equipment set up by the window.

They were quiet the whole car ride over and Olivia kept ignoring him. She looked around the apartment and spotted the bedroom. There was only one bed "You got the couch"

Aiden looked at the couch. It looked very uncomfortable "Hell no. I am not sleeping on that crap and then being tired while we're on the job."

"Well I'm not sharing a bed with you." Olivia answered. "And I'm not sleeping on the couch"

"We'll take turns" Aiden sat down by the window "We have to keep an eye on the alley at all times anyway"

"Fine" Olivia sat down by him and took the binoculars.

"They didn't even give us a TV" Aiden commented, "What are we going to do for fun?" He teased with a smirk.

Olivia gave him a mean look and then looked out the window again "You can play with yourself, you're good at being a jerk off, maybe you are good at jerking off also."

Aiden just smirked finding it cute that she was feisty. He looked at his watch and then out the window "You want me to order some food?"

"Do what you want" She answered and kept her eye on the alley.

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Why are you so annoying?" She snapped at him.

"Fine" he got off his seat "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Pizza" She answered.

"Now was that so hard?" Olivia looked over at him and then just back at the window. "Fine. Be mean" He shrugged and sat down on the couch. He pulled out his cell and ordered a pizza.

After a while they shared a pizza by the window. Both not talking as much since the incident at the balcony. They both noticed there was only one slice left.

"You can have it" Aiden answered.

"Well I would think so" She took the slice.

"Stop acting like a bitch. You're not a bitch so stop trying to piss me off" he took the binoculars and looked out the window again.

Olivia said nothing else and ate her pizza. She got up and went to the fridge where the Feds already packed it with food and drinks "Want a soda?"

"I don't drink soda." He reminded her.

Olivia nodded and grabbed a water bottle for him and a Sprite for her. She went back over and handed him the water.

"Thanks" He nodded a little.

Olivia nodded and opened her Sprite. "Did you request this case or they assigned it?"

"Little of both" He answered. "I was at the school for two years when the case popped up because I was on another undercover job there. So when the case appeared I just took it since I was already familiar with everyone."

Olivia nodded. "Rape is a little out of your radar as a fed don't you think?"

He looked over at her "I work every case I'm offered. No questions asked"

Olivia nodded "Same here"

"Good" He looked out the window again. "Why do you work for SVU? Rape is a little harsh."

She shrugged "Someone has to"

"Why you though?" He asked. "I'm not saying you can't handle it I'm just…I don't know…I couldn't handle the victims."

"Why?"

He shrugged "I'm more of the in and out type of guy. I like my cases fast and to the point. Rape just doesn't make sense to me. If a victim asked me why it was them? I wouldn't be able to say anything cause I wouldn't know the answer."

"But murder makes more sense to you? Drugs? Corruption? National security?"

"It makes a hell lot more sense then rape. At least the murdered victims don't cry on your shoulder and you can't get attached."

Olivia just nodded "Your right. But someone has to stop the perps"

He nodded with a smirk "And that's where you come in."

"Exactly." She smirked and looked out the window. "Why did you become FBI?"

"My parents were murdered when I was in high school. A year later my little brother died of cancer. I just…I don't know I just wanted to do something that mattered."

"Why not a doctor?"

"I'm too impatient to go to school half my life," He answered simply. "By the way you need to lie better, your answer about someone has to do it was so see through"

"What?"

"I'm a Fed. I'm a human lie detector," He answered with a shrug. "You don't have to tell me the real reason if you don't want to" He answered. "I respect your privacy"

Olivia just nodded "Thanks"

Aiden pointed out the window "Check it out"

Olivia looked out and spotted two teenage boys come into the alley with their hoods up. "Think it's them?"

"Let's just wait," He answered. Both boys looked around "It's a drug transaction" Aiden stated.

"How do you know?"

"Their behavior" He answered. One boy handed money and the other handed him marijuana. They walked past each other again.

"Nice call" Olivia nodded. "You're a good Fed I'll give you that"

He smiled "Thanks. You're a good detective"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia opened her eyes to the buzzing on her phone. She grabbed it from the nightstand and saw her alarm she set. She groaned and got off the bed.

She went out to the living room and spotted Aiden asleep by the window. There was coffee cups everywhere and candy wrappers all around. He was obviously trying to keep awake during the night but it didn't work.

She softly touched his arm. He instantly woke up and looked around "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning" She answered.

"No" He whined. "I fell asleep"

"Yea" She nodded "Go to bed. I'll take it from here"

He nodded and got off the chair "Thanks"

"Sure" Olivia sat down in his chair as he went to the bedroom. She took the coffee he didn't finish and sipped it. She looked at her watch and went to the fridge. There was nothing good to eat for breakfast.

She got her jacket and figured might as well go and buy something for both of them while he slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia looked through the bag of food she got from McDonalds. She kept taking the fries out and eating it. She was going to give Aiden less fries cause she wanted most of the fries "Bastards with small sized fries" She mumbled to herself.

She got close to building when two boys who seemed about seventeen got in front of her. They were built like football players. She looked at them and then noticed their pictures from the file Aiden gave her after she cuffed him to the balcony.

She instantly took a step back. "Can I help you?" She felt someone else behind her. She forgot her gun and her badge in the apartment.

One boy grabbed her by the shoulders. She instantly kicked him in the crotch and punched him. The other boy grabbed her arms. The one from the back put a bandana around her mouth and tugged on it.

Olivia's neck snapped back but she once again made an attempt to kick because her legs were the only ones that were free. The last boy grabbed her legs tightly and they all dragged her into the alley.

One boy sat down on her as the other held her arms down. They kept the bandana tightly tied on her mouth so she when she tried to yell it reached the back of her throat and made her gag.


	5. Don't want to stand in the way

Aiden opened his eyes hearing complete silence. Olivia was never silent. She was kind of clumsy. He got out of bed and pulled his t-shirt on. He went out and Olivia wasn't there. Her gun and badge were on the coffee table.

He looked around but she wasn't even in the bathroom. He looked out the front window of the apartment and noticed a bag of food spilled everywhere. That didn't look good. He grabbed his badge and gun and quickly went to the window by the alley.

In an instant he ran out the apartment seeing what was happening. He ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time. He sprinted out of the building almost falling over the bag Olivia dropped. He pulled his cuffs out and ran into the alley.

He grabbed the boy on top of Olivia and yanked him off. He grabbed the other boy and slammed them together. He cuffed both of their wrists through a pole and took off running to catch the other two.

He tackled one but the other got in a car and took off before Aiden could get the license plate number or even the kind of car.

He punched the boy and pulled him off the ground.

"Let go!" the boy complained, "I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up!" Aiden yelled at him. "Your under arrest"

He dragged the boy back to the other two who were trying to pull the handcuffs off. Aiden pulled out another pair of cuffs from his jeans pocket and cuffed the boy to a dumpster "Stay there and shut up!"

Aiden quickly went over to Olivia "You ok?" he whispered.

Olivia quickly nodded and zipped up her jeans "They didn't have time. I'm fine," She whispered back.

Aiden took her hand and helped her up. "C'mon" he untied the bandana that she pulled off her mouth when she got her hands free. "I'll call your captain"

"C'mon man!" The boy yelled, "These cuffs are tight"

Aiden grabbed his neck "Not a word."

Olivia noticed the boy choking. She pushed Aiden off "He isn't worth it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Aiden both sat silently in the squad room as the boys they caught were being booked.

Olivia finally looked over at him as he sat on the stairs and sipped his coffee. "Thanks"

He looked over at her in her desk "Don't thank me for that."

She nodded a little "Ok. Want to try and get the name of the fourth boy?"

He got off the stairs and walked over to her desk "Yea"

"Let's interrogate them" Olivia got up and went over to an interrogation room. "Bring one here"

Aiden nodded and went to get one from the cell. He grabbed him by the shoulder and led him into the interrogation room. "Sit" He pushed him into a chair.

The boy said nothing as Olivia came in with a file "Hello Curtis"

"What a fucking name" Aiden sat down on the desk "Is that the reason you rape women? To feel cooler then the name Curtis?"

"His full name is Curtis Benjamin Jones" Olivia circled around the table.

"Jones? Unique" Aiden teased. "So tell me Curtis Jones, who was the guy that got away?"

Jones said nothing and kept looking at Olivia.

Aiden grabbed his face and made him look at him "Keep your fucking eyes on me"

Olivia leaned down so she was by Jones. "I'm not scared of this little boy," She teased with a smirk.

"Who you calling a boy you bitch!" Jones jumped off the chair.

Aiden slammed him back down "C'mon be a man! Who was the pussy that tried to rape this bitch?"

"Be a man Curtis!" Olivia yelled also.

"Fuck you!" Jones yelled at her.

"Fuck you!" Aiden yelled back. "I bet this bitch has more balls then you!"

Jones said nothing.

"Get him out of here. He is pussy. I don't feel like talking to a fag anymore" Olivia pointed to the door.

"I am no fag!" Jones yelled. "You want me to show you how much of a man I am?"

"Did you just threaten a cop?" Aiden grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up. "Think about this Curtis Benjamin Jones." He whispered "That will add on to your conviction, you will be facing more time then the rest of your boys."

Olivia moved closer "But if you help us, we will make sure no one knows you threatened an officer of the law" She whispered.

"Just a name. We won't even tell anyone you gave us the name," Aiden whispered.

Curtis looked at both of them "Christopher McGee" He answered.

Aiden nodded and let go of his shirt. He opened the door to the interrogation room and led him back to the cell.

Olivia sat down at her desk and looked up Christopher McGee.

Aiden came into the squad room and sat down across her. "Can I use this computer?" He pointed to Elliot's computer.

Olivia just nodded since Elliot was on a case in New Jersey and wouldn't be back for a couple of days. "His password is his badge number. 6313"

Aiden nodded and typed in Elliot's password "What's your password?" He asked with a playful smirk.

Olivia looked up at him "None of your business" She went back to her computer

He let out a small laugh. "What are the odds that its your last name spelled backwards?"

Olivia looked up at him and started blushing. How the hell did he know?

He just nodded "Damn I'm good." He logged onto the FBI database as Olivia logged into the DMV for the address of McGee.

"Hey Aiden?" Olivia looked over her computer. "How come you were in that school for two years when this whole thing only started one year ago?"

"I was there for another case." He answered. "When I learned about this case I just decided to stay."

Olivia nodded and looked at her computer "Found him."

Aiden got up and went around to her desk. "Print it out" Olivia printed out the information as Aiden went to the printer and got the papers. "Let's go visit him"

Olivia got her jacket and followed him out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden leaned on the wall as Olivia once again knocked on the door. "C'mon" She muttered to herself.

"It's eight in the morning. I bet he is sleeping after getting his rocks off attacking a woman" Aiden shoved his hands in his hoodie.

The door opened and a man was standing there "Can I help you?"

"Christopher McGee?" Olivia asked as she held up her badge.

"That's my son. How can I help you?"

Aiden got off the wall and pulled out his own badge. "Special Agent Macalister and my partner Detective Benson. Is Christopher here?"

The man nodded and looked to the side "Chris get your ass over here" Olivia and Aiden just exchanged looks by the father's reaction.

Chris came to the door. "Yea?"

Aiden smiled "Christopher we believe we owe you a thank you" He held his hand out.

Chris looked weirdly at him and went to the door. He took his hand.

Aiden yanked him out of the apartment and pushed him against the wall "Your under arrest."

"Hey!" The father yelled.

Olivia got in front of him "Don't make this worse sir. You can meet us down at our precinct" she handed him her card and followed Aiden down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat at her desk writing up her paperwork after putting all the boys in the system. The case was closed finally. She looked up hearing Cragen's door open and Aiden shaking hands with him.

She went back to her report on her table. She kept writing for a couple of seconds when she felt someone sit by her on her table. She quickly looked up and spotted Aiden "Hey"

"Hey" He smiled "How's the paperwork going?"

Olivia playfully hit him with her pen "Would be easier if you helped"

He shrugged "Feds don't do paperwork. We just throw it at the cops"

"I noticed"

He chewed on his gum and kept looking at her "Want to go celebrate?"

She shrugged "I…I have paperwork. I can't"

"What if I helped?" He asked with a smirk.

"No. It's cool. Don't you have some FBI stuff to do?"

"I do. But I still want to buy you a drink" He took her pen from her hands "One drink?"

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully "One drink"

"One drink" he grinned and held up her jacket for her.

Olivia pulled it on. He placed his hands on her back and led her out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden leaned on her wall as she unlocked her door. "I thought you were going back to the station to finish paperwork detective"

"I think they won't mind if I took half a day off after closing a huge case" She smiled and unlocked her door.

"Fair enough" He nodded.

Olivia turned around to look at him "I want to thank you for everything."

He rested his arm on the doorway over her head "Everything?"

"Well not everything" She smiled playfully. "The stuff that didn't almost cost me my job, and the things that didn't put my undercover job at risk and-"

"I get it" He cut in with a laugh.

She bit her bottom lip and tried not to grin at his gorgeous violet eyes. "So…um…when do you have to be back at work?"

He just shrugged "I could go back now. But if you want I could go back later."

She smirked and took his hand. She opened the door and led him inside. Aiden closed the door behind them and followed her into her bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked into the FBI building to find Aiden. "Excuse me?" She put up her badge to an agent "I'm looking for Aiden Macalister"

The agent pointed down to a door "That's his office. If he isn't there you can ask the captain. I'm not sure if he has the day off"

"Thanks" Olivia nodded and knocked on his office. No one answered. She went into the office and looked around. His office was somewhat messy. There were stacks of files on his desk and a couple of sweaters on his file cabinet.

She went around to his desk and spotted some pictures there. Some were of him and a woman. He looked extremely happy. There was one of him when he was much younger and was with someone who looked younger then him. She guessed it was his brother that died.

She quickly looked up hearing a knock on the door.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked.

"Oh…I'm looking for Aiden" She put her badge up.

The woman nodded. "I'm his partner. He has the day off today. Anything I can help you with?"

"Do you know where he is? I have to talk to him"

The woman nodded "He is probably at the cemetery. Are you Detective Benson?"

"Yea" Olivia nodded. "How did you know?"

"Well Aiden told me all about you" She smiled "Special Agent Emily Marshall" She put her hand out.

Olivia shook it "Nice too meet you. Olivia Benson"

Emily nodded. "It's his wedding anniversary with his ex-wife. He probably went to visit his families grave"

Olivia nodded. "Thanks" She walked past her and went out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia parked the car at the cemetery and spotted Aiden sitting in front of a grave. She went out of the car and walked over to him "Hey"

He looked over and quickly got off the ground "Hey. How did you find me?"

"I'm a cop," She answered with a smirk as she walked over to him.

He smirked and nodded "Right"

"Your partner told me," She explained. "She told me it's your wedding anniversary also"

"Well Emily likes to tell everyone I'm single. She says it's my best quality other then my eyes." He smiled a little and looked over at the tombstone.

Olivia playfully shrugged "Well you are a liar, part of you is an asshole so yea your eyes and being single is the best qualities you got"

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Well I'm glad you agree. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure." Olivia answered and looked down at the tombstone of his parents and brother. She knew exactly what she was doing there. She needed to tell him she was pregnant with his child.

Aiden kneeled down and fixed a flower "Boy I don't want to be buried here when I die. It's like my whole family in one place."

Olivia kneeled down by him "My mom died also. No dad in the picture and never had any siblings."

"You are too stubborn to die" He playfully nudged her in the elbow. He looked at his watch. "I should get going" He got up.

Olivia stood up also "Going to visit your ex-wife since it's your anniversary?"

"God no" He laughed, "She hates me. She might stab me if I even show up."

"Sorry" Olivia shrugged a little "I wonder why she hates you"

He chuckled a little "Simple. I lie so much on the job that I couldn't keep my lies straight. She got tired of me always being undercover and in my office and it ended."

She softly nodded. "You want to have dinner tonight maybe?"

"I wish" He looked over at her "I'm leaving for Washington in a couple of hours. I'm scheduled to be there for at least a year on an undercover job" He grinned "It's big. I'm excited."

Olivia opened her mouth to tell him about the pregnancy but she quickly decided against it. She wasn't going to ruin this for him seeing he was happy about this job. "That's great"

"Yea." He nodded "I should get going. I didn't even pack yet"

Olivia nodded "Be careful"

"I will" he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Did you need to tell me something?"

Olivia looked at him for a second. She wasn't going to be the reason he missed out on something that made him happy. She could handle this pregnancy on her own "No."

He nodded and softly hugged her. "I'll see you around?"

"Call me when you get back ok?" She hugged him tightly.

"I will" He nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek. He let go of her and walked away to his car.

Olivia bit her lip watching him drive away. It was for the best.

The End

A/N: I'm working on sequel now. Thank you for reading!


End file.
